


Good Act

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea is far too good at personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Act

Mycroft couldn’t understand how she was so… calm about everything. An entire dinner where he had to watch her flirting with some Spanish dignitary’s son, where he couldn’t do more than gently press his ankle against hers under the table, because anything more might give them away.

He knew it had been her job for years to put on other identities, but he hadn’t been expecting the tension between them to seemingly disappear. 

Suddenly, Anthea was turned toward him instead of the young man on her other side. “I was just telling Andres about how lovely our stay in the hotel was last night, the best sleep since we left London, wouldn’t you say?”

Mycroft could remember that hotel room, the magnificent bed and sheets, and what had happened between those sheets. He felt a firmer press of Anthea’s foot against his under the table and it took considerable effort for him not to give a sigh of relief at her reminder of what they were. “Oh, indeed. Far better than the place we stayed in in Toulouse.”


End file.
